Sky
by arisanightray
Summary: [Sequel from October] Di hari ulang tahun Mikoto, dua tahun setelah kematiannya, ada banyak hal yang ingin Munakata sampaikan. Dan Yata mengajari bagaimana caranya.


**Hi, I am Arisa. Setelah menyelesaikan chapter ke 6 fanfiction Hetalia yang kubuat, saya menonton **_**Nerawareta Gakuen**_**. Lagu pembuka dari **_**movie**_** itu adalah **_**Giniro Hikosei**_** oleh **_**Supercell.**_** Dan terinspirasi dari lagu itulah cerita ini lahir**_**.**_

**Warning : Ini adalah sequel dari **_**October. **_**Jadi peringatan tentang **_**boy x boy **_**masih berlaku.**

**Disclaimer : **_**I own nothing**_

**Sky**

_Kono michi noborikireba__**  
**__Anata wa itsumo__**  
**__Akubi wo shi nagara__**  
**__Soko de matteta_

Suasana desa di pagi hari dapat membuat siapapun yang merasakan dan melihtnya akan terdiam sejenak dan menikmatinya. Matahari yang belum begitu terik, angin yang berhembus, serta masih tercium bau embun. Tapi sepertinya keadaan ini tidak mempengaruhi Yata. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:50 saat ia tiba di ujung jalan tanjakan ini. Ia sangat terburu-buru menuju tempat ini karena ia takut sahabatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Namun Yata kecewa saat ia tidak menemukan Fushimi di ujung jalan.

"Akh, kemana si Saru?!" sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan kaki kanannya mengetuk jalan, Yata mengomel. "sepuluh menit lagi sekolah sudah… ah, itu dia!" Yata berhenti mengeluh saat ia melihat sahabatnya sedang berjalan menuntun sepeda menuju Yata.

"Hoaam…" Fushimi menguap. Ia terpaksa bekerja hingga malam, membuatnya ia harus tidur malam. Ia bahkan berencana untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Namun saat ia mendengar suara Yata yang menelfonnya di pagi hari, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia ingin pergi ke sekolah, ia ingin bertemu dengan Misaki.

_Shiokaze niou machi de__**  
**__Anata mo atashi mo__**  
**__Otona ni natteku ndatte__**  
**__Sou omotte ita_

"Oi, Saru! kenapa kau lama?" Tanya Yata dengan wajah marahnya yang membuat Fushimi ingin memeluknya.

"Aku kerja hingga malam." Yata terdiam mendengar jawaban Fushimi.

"Oh, ya sudah. Ayo berangkat!" tanpa perlu disuruh, Yata langsung duduk di bagian belakang sepeda. Tanpa disuruh pun, Fushimi menaiki sepeda dan mengayuhnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam selama perjalanan. Mereka tahu mereka sudah telat untuk datang ke sekolah, tapi mereka ingin menikmati suasana desa tempat mereka tinggal. Angin membuat rambut Fushimi dan Yata sedikit berkibar. Bahkan Yata dapat mencium aroma rambut Fushimi. "Oi Saru." saat Fushimi melewati jalan yang berkelok dimana laut bisa terlihat dengan jelasnya, Yata membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm?" Fushimi melambatkan kecepatannya agar ia bisa mendengar suara Yata.

"Aku ingin segera dewasa agar aku bisa segera bekerja dan tak merepotkanmu lagi." meski tidak bisa melihat wajah Yata, tapi Fushimi tahu wajah Yata sedikit murung karena ia bisa merasakan Yata menarik bajunya dari belakang dengan pelan.

"Hm, aku juga ingin segera dewasa agar segera menikahimu, MI~sa~ki~" wajah Yata memerah saat mendengar perkataan Fushimi.

"A… apa yang kau katakana?! _Baka_ Saru?!"

"Haha…"

_Umidori ga naite ita__**  
**__Ano natsu anata to futari kaetta michi__**  
**__Oikakete oikakete_

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Jalanan desa yang banyak tanjakan, polisi tidur, ataupun jalan berkelok membuat Fushimi harus berkonsentrasi agar ia tidak melukai Yata. Tapi berbeda dengan Yata. Selama perjalanan, ia bisa melihat laut dengan jelas. Sesekali ia menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya untuk menemani Fushimi.

"Misaki," tak berapa lama kemudian Fushimi menghentikan sepedanya, membuat Yata bingung karena tak biasanya Fushimi menghentikan sepedanya di tengah perjalanan "bisa kau turun dulu?"

"Hm? Untuk apa?" tanya Yata lalu turun dari sepeda. Fushimi tersenyum saat melihat Yata menuruti perkataannya.

"Terima kasih, sekarang, kejar aku ya!" Yata terkejut karena tiba-tiba Fushimi mengendarai sepedanya, meninggalkan Yata.

"Eh? eh? oi Saru!" Yata yang kesal mengejar Fushimi yang hanya tertawa bahagia.

_Giniro hikousen kagayaku__**  
**__Umi dake ga kawaranai de__**  
**__Anata ga waratta kono oka__**  
**__Mou ichido anata ni aitai_

Yata bersusah payah mengejar Fushimi karena ia meninggalkan Yata di jalan tanjakan. Fushimi tak mau menengok ataupn berhenti saat Yata memanggilnya. Jalan tanjakan sudah ia lewati dan Yata dapat melihat Fushimi sedang menunggu nya di jalan turunan.

"Ayo Misaki, kau tak bisa mengejarku?" ejek Fushimi.

"Itu karena kau meninggalkanku dengan sepeda sedangkan aku hanya kedua kakiku, _baka!_" Yata berusaha mengambil nafas saat ia sudah berdiri di samping Fushimi. Yata langsung duduk agar Fushimi tidak meninggalkannya lagi.

"Maaf maaf, kau sangat berat dan aku tak kuat memboncengmu lagi jika ada tanjakan."mendengar perkataan Fushimi, Yata langsung menatap Fushimi dengan wajah sinis.

"Jadi maksudmu aku gendut?!"

"Ckiiit!"

"Hwaaa!" Yata terkejut karena tiba-tiba ia merasa ban sepeda kempes, membuat Yata jatuh ke depan dengan badan terselungkup. "sakiiit…"

"Misaki! Kau tidak apa-a…. pffttt…" Fushimi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi karena melihat posisi jatuh Yata. "Hahahahaha…" Fushimi tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat wajah Yata memerah karena malu.

"Jangan tertawa! cepat bantu aku!" Fushimi masih tertawa. ia bahkan mengambil ponsel dan memotret Yata. "Saru!" Yata terkejut saat Fushimi memotertenya. "apa yang kau potret! cepat hapus!"

"Tidak mau, ini akan jadi salah satu koleksi fotoku." Kata Fushimi sambil tersenyum.

"SARU!"

_Jitensha kago ni kaban__**  
**__Futaribun nosete__**  
**__Monku wo ii nagara__**  
**__Sakamichi oshita_

"Misaki, aku sudah bilang aku minta maaf!" seolah tidak mendengar, Yata terus berjalan mendaki sambil menutupi telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Fushimi bersusah payah mendaki sambil menuntun sepeda ke atas.

"Hapus dulu foto itu!"

"Tsk, aku sudah bilang tidak mau! ini sudah menjadi salah satu koleksiku!"

"Ya sudah, aku pergi."

"Eh? tunggu!" Fushimi kaget saat melihat Yata berjalan menjauhinya. Fushimi berfikir sejenak. "baiklah akan ku hapus foto itu. Tapi kau harus membantuku mendorong sepeda ini!"

Yata menatap Fushimi untuk tahu apakah Fushimi berbohong atau tidak. Dan saat ia tahu bahwa mata Fushimi serius, ia tahu Fushimi tidak berbohong. "Nah, begitu dong." kata Yata lalu berdiri di belakang sepeda untuk mendorong sepeda.

"Tapi nanti malam kau harus membiarkanku mengambil fotomu sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ha?!"

_Kono michi wa massugu de__**  
**__Machigau hazu nanka nai to omotteta__**  
**__Dokomademo ikeru tte_

Setelah melewati beberapa tanjakan, akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan bengkel sepeda. Fushimi bilang ia ingin menunggu hingga sepedanya bisa dipakai kembali, membuat Yata sedikit bosan di bengkel.

"Oi Saru, aku jalan-jalan sebentar!" teriak Yata dari luar bengkel agar Saru bisa mendengarnya. Tak mendengar jawaban dari Fushimi, Yata langsung pergi meninggalkan bengkel. Ia pergi menuju puncak bukit, tempat ia bisa melihat laut dengan sempurna.

Sesekali Yata menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya sambil menendang kerikil yang ada di jalan. Yata juga tak berhenti memandangi langit. Ia tak khawatir jalan tanpa melihat ke depan karena di desanya tidak ada kendaraan bermotor. Mobil, motor, truk. Penduduk desa ini biasa memakai sepeda sebagai kendaraan mereka. Dan pada jam ini, jarang ada sepeda yang berkeliaran di jalan.

Saat Yata melihat pesawat terbang di langit, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Ia mengambil kertas origami yang ada di dalam tas sekolahnya. Sambil berjalan, ia melipat-lipat kertas tersebut hingga membentuk pesawat. Saat melihat pesawat lipatnya sudah jadi, Yata tersenyum lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yata menerbangkannya ke depan. Pesawat Yata meluncur dengan cepat, membuat Yata senang karena hasil karyanya berhasil. Namun saat pesawat itu berhenti karena menabrak badan seseorang, Yata terdiam.

_Giniro hikousen tondeta__**  
**__Ano sora wo mitsuketakute__**  
**__Hoho wo naderu kaze kono oka__**  
**__Mou koko ni wa daremo inai__**  
**__Daremo inai_

Yata berjalan perlahan menuju orang itu dengan perlahan untuk mengambil pesawatnya. Ia berharap orang itu tak menyadari bahwa pesawatnya telah mengenai badan orang itu. Namun sepertinya doa Yata tak terdengar. Tinggal dua langkah lagi supaya bisa mengambil pesawatnya, orang itu menoleh ke arah Yata. Mereka sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Mata mereka berpandangan, membuat Yata tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Orang itu bingung dengan perilaku Yata. Namun saat ia melihat ada pesawat kertas di dekat kakinya, orang itu mengerti kenapa Yata bersikap seperti itu.

"Maaf, pesawatku mengenaimu, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Yata saat melihat orang itu memungut pesawatnya dan memberikannya pada Yata. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab orang itu dengan pendek. Yata memperhatikan orang itu karena ia baru pertama kali melihatnya di desa ini. Orang itu bertubuh tinggi, berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedikit panjang dan memakai kacamata. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang dibalut lagi dengan sweater berwarna cokelat. Yata baru menyadari adanya rokok di tangan kanan orang itu.

"Ano…" Yata penasaran dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya. "apa kau turis?"

Orang ituyang sedari tadi melihat laut menoleh ke arah Yata. "Hm? Tentu saja. Namaku Munakata Reisi, _Blue King_ dan ketua dari _Scepter 4_" jawab orang itu sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_Blue King? Scepter 4?_" Yata bingung karena baru pertama kali ia mendengar istilah itu.

"Hm.. semacam keamanan kota." Munakata tidak kaget dengan reaksi Yata karena ia tahu jarang orang-orang di desa mengetahui istilah ini.

"Jadi maksudmu kau polisi?!"

"Iya, bisa dibilang begitu. Dan apa yang pelajar sekolah sepertimu lakukan disaat jam pelajaran sekolah?" tanya Munakata saat ia menyadari bahwa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya memakai baju seragam sekolah.

"Hm…. ceritanya panjang. Lagipula aku tidak sendiri. Ada Fushimi Saruhiko, sahabatku yang sekarang ada di bengkel. Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Yata Misaki." Yata dapat melihat wajah Munakata sedikit terkejut.

_Ternyata bukan hanya penampilan, nama mereka pun sama, _batin Munakata dalam hati

_Hi ga ochite nobita kageboushi__**  
**__Atashi wa anata wo oikaketa__**  
**__Zutto anata no koto ga suki de__**  
**__Dakedo atashi wa ienakatta_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di desa kami, Munakata-san? biasanya turis mengunjungi desa kami jika ada festival. Dan festival itu sudah lama berlalu." Masih penasaran, Yata bertanya lagi pada Munakata.

Masih memandangi laut, Munakata menjawab, "Karena hari ini aku ingin melihat matahari terbit di laut."

Yata memandangi Munakata. Ia bisa melihat ada perasaan sedih dan senang di mata Munakata. "Apa kau suka dengan matahari dan laut?"

"Hm? tentu saja. Mereka mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Ia sangat bercahaya dan juga berbahaya seperti matahari. Kemanapun ia pergi ia selalu menarik perhatian orang. Ia juga mempunyai sifat yang dingin seperti air laut. Terkadang ia tenang. Namun disaat ada anak buahnya dalam bahaya, ia akan berbahaya seperti tsunami.

"Wah, ada orang seperti itu? keren sekali!" Yata terkesima mendengar cerita Munakata. Munakata tertegun melihat reaksi Yata kemudian tertawa kecil. _Selain nama dan penampilan, sifat mereka juga sama._

"Meski aku tak mengerti mengapa ia sering menganggapku seperti bulan." lagi, Yata melihat tatapan sedih di wajah Munakata. Yata berfikir sejenak untuk mencari jawaban.

"Mungkin karena anda tak kalah bercahaya nya seperti ia yang matahari? atau mungkin karena anda terkadang menutupi rahasia dan masalah darinya sepetri bulan setengan atau sabit? atau… anda terlihat indah sekaligus menakutkan sepetrti bulan purnama?" Yata mengeluarkan semua jawaban yang ada di pikirannya. Munakata terdiam mendengarnya.

"Tapi mereka tidak pernah muncul di waktu yang bersamaan, sehingga tidak tahu cahaya siapa yang lebih terang, bukan?"

"Tapi mereka ada di tempat yang sama loh, langit. Dan mereka sama sama ditakuti dan dinikmati oleh manusia. Kalau pagi hari dan sore hari mereka muncul bersamaan, dan tentu saja kita tak bisa menentukan cahaya siapa yang lebih terang. Karena mereka saling berbagi cahaya mereka, bukan?" mendengar perkataan Yata, Munakata ingin menarik kembali kalimatnya. Yata yang ada di pikirannya lebih pintar daripada Yata yang ia kenal. "Lalu, siapa orang ini?"

"Kekasihku sekaligus teman, sahabat dan juga musuh abadiku." Yata sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Munakata. Namun saat ia melihat mata Munakata sedikit bersinar karena senang, ia tak menanyakannya. "Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Karena itu aku ingin pergi ke desa ini agar bisa pergi ke bukit ini. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan ke langit."

"Kenapa lagit? apa ia seorang pilot?" tanya Yata tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya karena kini ia melihat wajah Munakata berubah menjadi sedih.

Munakata menundukkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Ia meninggal dua tahun yang lalu."

"Akh, maaf!"

Munakata tersenyum sedih lalu melihat kedua tangannya yang ia buka. "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku yang membunuhnya dengan kedua tangan ini." Yata terkejut saat mendengarnya. Ia pun menelan ludah gugup. Namun dari sikap Munakata, ia yakin ada sesuatu di balik kalimat Munakata. Dan Yata tak berani menanyakannya.

"Lalu, apa pesanmu sudah tersampaikan?"

_Giniro hikousen kagayaku__**  
**__Umi dake ga kawaranai de__**  
**__Anata ga waratta kono oka__**  
**__Mou ichido anata ni aitai_

"Hm… mungkin. Aku harap ia bisa mendengarkan suaraku dari sini." jawab Munakata kembali melihat laut. Ia tersenyum karena merasa pilihannya benar. Di hari ulang tahun Mikoto yang jatuh pada hari ini, Munakata meminta cuti pada Seiri. Karena jika ia berada di kantor ataupun Bar Homra, ia hanya akan mengingat terus Mikoto dan nantinya akan menangis. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke desa ini yang terkenal dengan bukit dan lautnya. Mikoto pernah bilang ia ingin pergi ke desa ini bersama Munakata. Namun sayang Munakata belum bisa mewujudkannya. Karena itu ia pergi ke desa ini sebagai permintaan maaf untuk Mikoto.

"Mau aku ajarkan agar pesanmu tersampaikan?" suara Yata membuat Munakata menoleh. Yata tersenyum padanya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Munakata dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ia juga mengeluarkan beberapa kertas origami dari dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Munakata. "Orang tuaku meninggal sejak aku kecil…" Yata mulai bercerita tentang kisahnya.

"Aku mempunyai empat orang kakak dan satu orang adik. Karena saat orang tuaku meninggal kakakku yang paling tua masih di bawah umur, ia dilarang merawat lima orang adiknya. Kami berenam masuk ke dalam panti asuhan dan diadopsi oleh orang tua asuh yang berbeda-beda. Dan aku diadopsi oleh salah satu penduduk desa ini. Aku yang saat itu masih kecil sering menangis karena pisah dari saudara-saudaraku dan aku masih rindu dengan kedua orang tuaku. Lalu kakak angkatku mengajari cara agar aku tidak menangis lagi."

"Ia menyuruhku menulis surat untuk keluargaku di kertas origami dan nantinya kertas itu dilipat hingga membentuk pesawat. Nantinya pesawat itu diterbangkan ke laut. Mungkin terdengar aneh dan gila. Aku saja tak percaya saat kecil aku sangat mempercayai perkataan kakak angkatku dan melakukannya setiap tahun. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa Tuhan mendengar doaku. Karena lima tahun yang lalu Seiri, kakak tertuaku sudah memasuki usia dewasa dan menikah. Ia mengumpulkan kembali kami yang sudah lama terpisah dan tinggal di desa ini. Jadi, tak ada salahnya kau mencobanya."

Munakata memandangi kertas origami berwarna perak yang diberikan oleh Yata. Ia beberapa kertas origami dengan tangan kanannya dan mengambil pulpen di saku baju dengan tangan kirinya. Ia terdiam memandangi kertas tersebut, tak tahu harus menulis apa.

_Haruskah aku membalas suratnya yang kubaca saat ulang tahunku tahun lalu? Atau aku harus menyapanya terlebih dahulu?_, tangan kanan Munakata sudah siap menulis namun iua masih tidak tahu harus menulis apa.

"Aku tak tahu harus menulis apa…" akhirnya Munakata mengakui.

"Tulis saja perasaanmu sekarang." Usul Yata. Munakata kembali berfikir. Tak sampai satu menit, Munakata tahu apa yang ia ingin tulis. Yata yang melihat sikap antusiasme Munakata saat menulis tertawa kecil.

Selesai menulis, Munakata melipat suratnya hingga membentuk pesawat dan menerbangkannya. Pesawat kertas Munakata terbang dengan cepat dan jauh. Munakata puas melihat pesawat it uterus terbang dan menghilang di langit. Seolah-olah pesawatnya benar-benar terbang ke langit. Tanpa sadar, air mata keluar dari mata Munakata.

"Huwa! Munakata-san! Kau kenapa?!" Yata panik saat melihat Munakata menangis.

"Aku hanya sedikit lega kau telah mengajarkan ini padaku, Yata. Terima kasih." kata Munakata lalu memberi tangan kanannya.

"Sama-sama, aku sangat senang dapat membantumu, Munakata-san." kata Yata lalu menjabat tangan Munakata. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama kekasih anda? saya senang sekali karena ternyata tipe pemimpin yang saya harapkan sungguh ada di dunia ini."

"Suoh Mikoto. Ia…" belum selesai bicara, Munakata merasa ponselnya bergetar. Munakata melihat nama Izumo di layar ponsel. "Maaf, bisa tunggu sebentar? halo, Izumo-san?" Yata mematung setelah Munakata mengucapkan dua kalimat yang ia kenal. Yata menunggu Munakata selesai mengangkat telefon. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Munakata, namun Yata dapat mendengar pembicaraan Munakata.

"Hari ini? maaf, aku sedang ada di… ha? Fushimi-kun? Tolong serahkan saja pada Seiri… ha? baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Tolong tahan juga Yata, biar aku yang bicara padanya." Munakata mengembalikan ponselnya saat Izumo menutup telfonnya. "Maaf Yata-san, meski hari ini sekretarisku memperbolehkanku libur, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan anak buah Mikoto. Aku harus kembali ke kota. Sampai jumpa." kata Munakata lalu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menjauhi Yata.

Yata membalas lambaian tangan Munakata. Meski ia masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi. Ia tak sabar ingin menceritakannya pada Fushimi. "Oi, Misaki."

"Huwa!" Yata terkejut karena tiba-tiba dari telinga kanannya terdengar suara Fushimi. "_Baka_ Saru! apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membuat sakit telingaku?!" omel Yata.

"Justru itu yang harus kutanyakan! kemana saja kau? Aku pergi mencarimu dan saat menemukanmu kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan cowok lain!"

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan pergi ke atas bukit! Kau tidak mendengarku?!"

"Tidak. Dan Karena itu kau harus dihukum! kita akan melakukannya di pemandian umum malam ini!" wajah Yata memerah seketika ketika tahu apa yang dimaksud Fushimi.

"Ba… baka! apa yang kau katakan?! apa yang akan orang-orang katakan jika mereka tahu aku melakukannya dengan kakak angkatku sendiri!" Fushimi sedikit tersinggung dengan kalimat Yata. Ia menarik tangan Yata kemudian menciumnya. Yata kaget dengan tindakan Fushimi. Awalnya ia mendorong Fushimi, berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dengan bibir Fushimi. Namun perlahan ia menikmatinya. Saat Fushimi melepaskan bibirnya, Yata mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bernafas.

"Enam tahun yang lalu aku masih menjadi kakak angkatmu. Namun saat Seiri membawamu kembali, kau bukan lagi adikku. Kau hanyalah Misakiku, mengerti?" Fushimi memandang Yata dengan wajah sedikit marah. Yata yang melihat wajah serius Fushimi dan mendengar pernyataan Fushimi langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ba..Baik." Fushimi tersenyum melihat sikap Yata yang lucu. Ia masih belum melepaskan tangan Yata. Ia masih menggam tangan Yata dan berjalan.

"Kita sudah tidak bisa datang ke sekolah lagi. Kau mau kemana? biar aku ambil sepedanya terlebih dahulu."

"Bagaimana kalau laut?"

"Laut? boleh, tunggu sebentar, akan kuambil sepedanya terlebih dahulu." kata Fushimi melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yata. Namun ia tak bisa jalan karena Yata tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku ikut. Ada banyak hal yang mau kuceritakan padamu." Fushimi terdiam melihat sikap Yata yang tidak biasa ini.

"Cerita apa?"

"Kau tahu laki-laki yang bersamaku tadi namanya Munakata Reisi! sama persis dengan nama ayahmu, bukan? lalu ternyata ia mempunyai anak buah yang namanya sama dengan kita, Fushimi dan Yata. Munakata-san juga menyebutkan nama kakakku yang paling tua dan suaminya, Izumo dan Seiri. Dan yang lebih hebat, tadi aku mengajarkan penyampaian pesan lewat pesawat kertas yang pernah kau ajarkan kepada Munakata-san. Kata Munakata-san, surat itu untuk kekasihnya yang bernama Suoh Mikoto. Ingatkah kau nama itu mirip dengan siapa? Nama kekasih Munakata-san sama persis dengan nama ayah kandungku! Bukankah itu suatu kebetulan?"

_Giniro hikousen tondeta__**  
**__Te wo futte miokutta ano hi__**  
**__Ano michi nobotte kondo wa__**  
**__Kono oka de saki ni matteru_

Saat ia sudah berdiri di tempat tujuan, Munakata menelan ludah. Satu persatu kenangan tentang ulang tahun Mikoto mulai muncul. Tentang hadiah, tentang kue, tentang lilin, tentang ciuman dan apa saja yang mereka lakukan untuk mengakhiri hari. Badan Munakata bergetar menahan tangis. Ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menangis setelah ia menerbangkan pesawat perak miliknya ke laut, surat untuk Mikoto darinya.

"Selama… oh, Munakata-san! Syukurlah kau sudah datang!" saat memasuki _bar_, Izumo menyambutnya dengan wajah penuh kelegaan. "Ayo segera kemari!" Izumo menarik tangan Munakata menuju lantai atas. Munakata dapat merasakan tatapan wajah dari anak-anak Homra yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lega? _Aneh sekali. Biasanya mereka menatapku dengan sinis…_

Langkah Izumo dan Munakata berhenti di salah satu kamar di lantai dua. Munakata mengenal kamar ini. Karena kamar ini selalu ia masuki setiap tahunnya. "Ada apa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Coba kau masuk sendiri. Ada Yata dan Fushimi di dalam." Munakata terdiam melihat gagang pintu kamar. Ia berharap, sangat berharap saat ia membuka pintu ini, yang ia lihat adalah Mikoto. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Mikoto sudah tidak ada sejak dua tahun yang lalu di tangannya. Dengan ragu, Munakata membuka pintu kamar.

"_Baka_ Saru! hentikan!" terdengar suara teriak Yata yang dibarengi oleh suara benda pecah menyambut Munakata saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tidak akan sampai kau berhasil menangkapku, Mi~sa~ki~" Yata semakin marah dengan jawaban Fushimi. Ia memulai kembali menyerang Fushimi. Munakata yang melihat kamar Mikoto dihancurkan, tak tahan untuk marah.

"Fushimi Saruhiko." Munakata memanggil Fushimi dengan nada dingin. Bagaikan mantra, Fushimi langsung terdiam mendengar namanya dipanggil Munakata.

"Ke.. Ketua.."

"Aku sangat yakin hari ini bukan hari liburmu, Fushimi-kun." kata Munakata masih tersenyum dengan sinis, membuat Fushimi semakin gugup.

"Benar itu, Munakata! Saat aku sedang tidur di kamar ini, tiba-tiba Saru menyerangku!"

"Tsk, diam kau, Misaki."

Munakata melihat Yata dan Fushimi saling beradu pandang. Ia melihat Yata berdiri di atas tempat tidur yang berantakan. "Yata-kun, kenapa kau tidur di tempat tidur Suoh hari ini?" kali ini Munakata bertanya dengan nada dingin pada Yata. Yata yang mendengarnya langsung merasa merinding.

"Te… tentu saja karena ini hari ulang tahun Mikoto-san…" jawab Yata sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan Munakata.

"Yang boleh masuk ke kamar ini saat tanggal 13 Agustus hanyalah aku dan Mikoto. Bukankah itu peraturannya?" Yata menelan ludah karena merasa Munakata semakin seram.

"I.. Iya. Maafkan aku.."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kalian keluar? biar aku yang membereskan kamar ini." Yata menghela nafas, begitu pun Fushimi. Sedangkan dari luar, Izumo tersenyum puas karena ia sudah tidak perlu lagi mendengar suara pertengkaran Yata dan Fushimi.

Munakata menghela nafas saat melihat betapa berantakannya kamar ini. Ia mengambil beberapa bantal yang berjatuhan di lantai dan menaruhnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Munakata merasa posisi tempat tidur sedikit miring. Ia mendorong sedikit tempat tidur agar posisi tempat tidur bisa kembali lurus. Munakata ingin melanjutkan merapikan tempat tidur. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat gambar kecil yang ada di dinding tembok kamar Mikoto. Munakata heran dengan penemuan ini karena yang ia tahu Mikoto tidak suka mencorat-coret. Ia lebih suka menghancurkan.

_Apa mungkin ini gambar Anna?_, tanyanya dalam hati. Karena penasaran, Munakata mendorong tempat tidur agar bisa melihat gambarnya dengan jelas. Gambar yang ia lihat adalah gambar yang dibuat dengan api. Gambar sebuah payung dengan nama Reisi dan Suoh di bawah payung itu di bawah gambar payung itu terdapat tulisan, _always together._

Munakata kaget dengan gambar yang ia lihat. Tanpa terasa, ia menangis karena mengenali tulisan yang ada di dinding itu adalah tulisan Mikoto. Ia ingat kenapa ada gambar ini di sini. Saat Munakata berulang tahun tiga tahun yang lalu, Munakata bilang ia ingin Suoh menggambarkan gambar yang sama dengan apa yang ada di film yang mereka tonton di tempat berharga mereka. Gambar payung dengan nama mereka berdua di bawah payung serta tulisan _always together_.

Awalnya Mikoto tidak mau. Alasannya terlalu anak kecil. Munakata yang tidak sependapat dengan Mikoto hanya terdiam dan mengacuhkan Mikoto. Munakata mau berbicara kembali dengan Mikoto setelah Mikoto memperbolehkan Munakata menginap di kamar Mikoto meski hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Munakata, bukan Mikoto. Sekarang Munakata mengerti kenapa Mikoto mengajaknya kemari waktu itu. karena bagi Mikoto, di kamar ini adalah tempat berharga mereka.

Ia menangis karena teringat Mikoto. Namun saat ia teringat surat yang ia sampaikan pada Mikoto lewat pesawat kertasnya tadi pagi, Munakata tersenyum. "Tuhan mendengar doaku, Yata-san.."

_Kono oka de saki ni matter_

Sambil menikmati angin laut, seorang wanita hamil mengelus perutnya yang besar karena sedang mengandung anak keduanya. Di sampingnya, terdapat anak pertamanya yang masih berumur lima tahun. Ia menggambar banyak sekali matahari dan bulan. Sesekali ia melihat ke atas karena lehernya terasa pegal. Saat ia menoleh ke atas untuk kesekian kalinya, mata anak kecil itu langsung bebinar melihat pesawat kertas berwarna perak jatuh di atas dek kapal. Anak kecil itu bangun dan berjalan memunguti pesawat kertas itu.

Sambil berjalan menuju ibunya untuk memperlihatkan temuannya, anak itu membongkar pesawat kertas itu. anak itu tersenyum saat melihat isi tulisan yang ada di pesawat kertas itu. "Mama, mama! Coba lihat apa yang kutemukan!" dengan riang anak kecil itu berlari menghampiri ibunya.

"Reisi, jangan lari!" teriak si ibu memperingatkan anaknya. Seolah tak mendengar, anak kecil it uterus berlari hingga ia jatuh di depan ibunya. Beruntung si ibu dapat menahan anaknya supaya tidak jatuh.

"Aku menemukan pesawat kertas berwarna perak dan aku menemukan ini!" dengan bangga, Reisi memperlihatkan tulisan di pesawat kertas itu agar ibunya bisa membacanya.

"_To Suoh, Happy Birthday, I love you. Reisi." _

"Suoh! nama adikku nanti Suoh! Boleh kan, Ma?" Tanya Reisi dengan wajah memelas. Si ibu hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Hm, tentu boleh. Ibu akan menamainya Reisi dan Suoh agar kalian bisa saling menyayangi seperti orang yang membuat pesawat ini."

Oshimai

Bingungkah? Maaf jika mempunyai akhir cerita yang membingungkan. Meski begitu, aku harap kalian menikmatinya. Saran dan kritik diterima. _So, R & R please._


End file.
